Raindrops on Your Skin
by Mikomiko tan
Summary: Spock is caught in the middle of a downfall and a passing Jim teaches him how to value Life's little things. ONE-SHOT, K/S SLASH, don't like, don't read.


**Title:** Raindrops on your skin  
**Series:** Star Trek XI  
**Main pairing(s):** Kirk/Spock (SLASH! Don't like, don't read!)  
**Warnings:** OOCness, which I am terribly sorry about. I'm usually a very good Spock, but this time I think something funny happened to him... Also, NO PLOT. God. If you find a meaning for all this or your life or whatever by reading this, then good for you.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything I write about. This includes characters, places, worlds... aaand everything else. All I _do_ own is a stupid imagination that kicks in just when I _least_ need it and has run far far away when I need it most. Thank you.  
**Summary:** Spock gets caught in the middle of a downpour and Kirk teaches him lessons about life.  
**Author's Notes:** Oh God, I should be sleeping...  
**~x~**

It had started out small, barely noticeable—tiny raindrops falling out of the clouded sky—but it had quickly grown harder, the droplets growing fat and wet. It was your typical summer rain, _really_ wet but yet somehow warm to you skin. The kind that little kids would run around in and jump in puddles, or if you had a tin roof or sat in your car, you could hear the raindrops drumming on the roof and watch the water paint a beautiful picture on the window. All thing considered, a pleasant type of rain. That didn't mean you had to appreciate it though.

There was a tall figure standing under an old bus stop, waiting for the rain to stop. Not unlike many others he hadn't brought an umbrella today, though it might have been a logical precaution, as the forecast had clearly said it wouldn't rain until after nine. And as far as Spock was concerned, 4:55 PM was _not_ after nine. He wouldn't have minded a small rain, the way from the Academy to the dorm house he resided in wasn't all that long, but the rain just grew harder and harder, so he had to stop to take shelter. Luckily he wasn't in a hurry.

And so, Spock stood under the bus stop and waited.

After standing there for a few minutes his ear twitched. He could hear a faint echo of footsteps getting closer from the Academy's direction. That was slightly odd, as he had thought all classes ended at four and all of the professors had left soon after that, counting out himself. So who could be coming from the Academy? A, very small mind you, natural curiosity popped its head up and urged Spock to take a peek down the road, but Spock ignored it. He would find out, sooner or later, once the mysterious person reached the bus stop. So he stood still, and listened to the steps.

Judging by the velocity the steps were getting closer, the person was clearly running. This wouldn't be surprising, it was raining after all. The step rhythm, length and pressure indicated a young man, in his early twenties, around 6'00'' and some 175 pounds. He was in a fairly good shape, Spock mused, or at least had been before getting lazier some time recently but he was a _considerably_ fast runner. As he got closer, Spock could hear his breathing, coming out in short and ragged pants. He could hear the mystery man making a final sprint and soon the man came to a stop under the same bus stop, right next to Spock, trying to catch his breath.

Spock couldn't see his face, as he had his red Academy uniform shirt off and over his head, as an apparent attempt to shield him from the rain. Not that it had done much, as the man was soaking wet nevertheless. As his breathing was evening out, Spock thought he heard the man chuckle. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it off his head, and Spock saw that he really was laughing. What Spock couldn't see, however, was what could possibly be so amusing in wet clothes. The man squeezed water off the shirt.

"Haah... You just gotta love rain, don't you?" he said suddenly, with a big grin on his face. Spock blinked.

"Not necessarily. And as a Vulcan, I do not consider myself to 'love' anything, let alone rain. Also I am not as accustomed to it as you seem to be here on Earth. It can be most impractical at certain times," Spock said. Now it was the man's turn to blink in surprise.

"Oh, um, I wasn't actually expecting you to answer that, but that's, uh, nice to know," he said and Spock wondered why it was _nice_ to know such a thing. "I'm Jim, by the way."

"My name is Spock," he said and Jim grinned.

"Yeah, I know." Spock raised his eyebrow. "Please, everybody knows _you_. You're almost like a celebrity. _Mr. Spock_, the Vulcan Professor. I gotta ask, is it true that you're half human?" Jim asked, while Spock felt somewhat uneasy with the recent revelation in the conversation.

"Yes it is true. My mother is a human. What do you mean by 'everybody knows _me_'?"

"You didn't know?" Jim actually sounded surprised. "You're, like, legendary among the students. Especially the freshmen. You're one of the best professors we've ever had. I have been to _all_ your computer science classes."

"Fascinating," Spock said and thought for a while, skimming through the students on his classes in his mind. "Yes, I remember you. James Kirk, second year. Extraordinary computing skills. Apparently also very capable of getting into trouble."

"Yep, that's me. I'm surprised you remembered me. I mean, you do have so many other students..." he trailed off. They listened to rain drum the roof.

"So, how often does it rain on Vulcan?" Jim changed the topic, successfully killing the awkwardness that had started to build up.

"Barely ever."

"Really? That's a shame. I mean, standing in the warm summer rain is one of the best things I know." Jim looked out at the falling raindrops. They had already created quite an amount of puddles on the street.

"Why is that?" Spock couldn't help but wonder. What could one possibly benefit by standing in the rain? Jim shrugged.

"It's just the feeling of the raindrops on your skin, I guess. They're wet, but they're still warm, and they're big and fresh and calming... It's one of those things that just _is_." He gave out a small laugh. Then he snapped his head back to Spock so quickly it was a miracle it didn't cut clean off. "Wait. Are you saying you've _never_ stood in the rain?"

"I haven't," Spock said, frowning. "Why should I have?"

"Okay," Jim said, grabbing a hold of Spock's wrists and pulled him out of his shelter.

"What are you-?" Spock started. He was surprised by the sudden motion and the spark of emotion he could feel jumping off Jim's palms to his wrists. Seemed like Jim didn't even notice it, but Spock knew he could, as touch telepathy worked both ways. He could have easily fought the man off, but for some reason he just followed. Before he had properly registered what had happened, he was standing in the rain and was wet from head to toes in a matter of seconds. Well, 37.4 seconds.

"Just stand there," Jim said, stopping Spock's walking and spreading his hands slightly. "Now close your eyes, and feel the rain. Just _feel_ it."

And Spock did as he was told.

He couldn't see the rain, but he felt in on his eyelids. It was cold. He saw nothing else.

He could hear the rain. _Hearing_ he was good at. He heard the raindrops, drumming on the tin roof of the bus stop. He heard the traffic on the main road. He heard a bird somewhere away. A sparrow, he thought. He heard Jim's breath and heartbeat. He heard life.

He could smell the rain. It was an odd smell and at the same time it wasn't a smell at all. He couldn't really explain it. He smelled his soap and aftershave. He smelled Jim. Jim's was a peculiar one. It was exotic but familiar, musky but fresh. Most certainly appealing. He didn't know why.

He could feel the rain. It was wet and warm, and it soaked his clothes. It was a new sensation, a fascinating one. He felt his shirt cling to his body, his hair to his head. He felt his muscles relax, without having to tell them to. He felt peaceful inside. He felt Jim slowly pull closer, testing, silently asking if this was okay. He felt a hand slide into his own and felt the emotion it pulsed through his skin. He felt the other hand on his face and a pair of soft lips against his own...

He could taste the rain. It was on Jim's lips and on his own. The rain dripped down his face and it tasted like Jim. It was like the odor. Somehow, he liked it.

Spock didn't know what he was doing. This wasn't something he did, ever. Somehow, the human had an odd... charm in him that Spock found compelling. He couldn't explain it, not logically. It just _was_.

Jim's lips were on his for only for a few seconds, but it felt like a whole lot longer. Jim was warm against his chest, leaning into him and he hoped Jim wouldn't catch a cold because of this. Then again, even if he did it would be his own fault for wanting to stand in the rain.

"Wow," Jim said. "It really is something else. Kissing a touch telepath." Spock quirked his eyebrow and Jim snorted. "That's a cute habit. Hold onto that." He leaned in just a little and placed another kiss, more like a soft peck, on Spock's lips before pulling away and smiling mischievously. Then he turned on his heels and left, walking out of Spock's life as quickly as he had entered, leaving the confused Vulcan standing in the rain.

After the man disappeared from sight, Spock looked up to the sky and pushed his bangs off his forehead. The rain was dying down again, and glimpses of blue sky could be seen from between the clouds. Spock smiled, just slightly, and continued his walk home.

**~X~**

_**A/N Oh god oh god og hod, I should really be at bed right now. It's, like... 2:00AM. My school starts at 8. Oh well.**_

_Hope you liked it. Again, I apologize for the OOCness that they have but I had no plan whatsoever as to where this was going when I started to write it at 10:00PM and frankly I'm too tired to give a crap. Lalala. Good night, Vienna!_

_**EDIT**: (the morning after) Re-wrote some parts. I think it makes more sense now. Sorta. Had great advise from a friend, and got it BETA'ed by her too. Thanks a bunch._

_Oh, and there was this one comment that suggested I write a follow-up. I might, my head is rushing with ideas, but I have a shit load of... shit to do. School work mostly, and another ST fic I give priority to. But you'll never know. So, uh, stick around. Maybe you'll get something? ; D_


End file.
